Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network device that is connected to a network and able to perform communication with a monitoring server via the network, a control method of a network device, and a storage medium that stores a program of implementing the control method.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a system in which a monitoring server is connected with a network device via a network so that communication can be performed therebetween, and the monitoring server performs remote monitoring based on device information acquired from the network device is known.
In the system in which the remote monitoring for the network device is performed, the monitoring server acquires various information from the device. For example, the network device is provided with not only a user mode in which a user can perform an operation but also a service mode in which only a serviceman undertaking the maintenance of the device can perform an operation. In the service mode, service mode information indicating a state or a setting of the network device is acquired by the network device itself. Further, in a case where a trigger event occurs, the network device transmits the acquired service mode information to the monitoring server via the network.
In this remote monitoring system, in a case where a failure occurs in the monitoring server and thus the monitoring server is not able to communicate with the network device, it is wasteful for the network device to acquire of its service mode information. Further, under the situation in which communication between the monitoring server and the network device is disabled, if the network device transmits the service mode information, an unnecessary communication load is put on the network.
In a system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-086729, before a device transmits a packet to be transmitted to a destination, the device transmits a ping packet to the destination as a communication acknowledgement request, and a communication acknowledgement is performed between the device and the destination in advance.